Charmed
by Angelz of Death
Summary: Only the power of three can save the earth from evil.It’s up to the charmed witches:Sakura,Meiling and Tomoyo to stop the dark side from taking over the world.The witches must find the 12 spirits before the enemy does.Will they succeed or will they have


Charmed  
  
Only the power of three can save the earth from evil. It's up to the charmed witches: Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo to stop the dark side from taking over the world. The witches must find the 12 spirits before the enemy does. Will they succeed or will they have lost everything they have? Read to find out. *Based on the show: Charmed*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Here's my new story! Yah! I'll be working on this story a lot. So don't complain if I don't update my other stories. Anyways, little humor in this fic. Oh and if you watched the show: Charmed it's a really good show. Plus loads of magic. Here is some of the basic character info:  
  
Sakura (she takes on Paige's characteristics): Sakura is a witch who is extremely powerful. She is very smart and she loves her sisters very much. Sakura is the strategist in the story.  
  
Meiling (she takes on Peobe's characteristics): Meiling works way too hard and can barely spend any time with her family, but when she does, lots of things can happen when she is around. :p Meiling reads from many spell books. She knows the history of many sorcerers and how to defeat them.  
  
Tomoyo (she takes on Piper's characteristics): She likes everything to be clean in the house. Got lots to do with the baby coming. She is married to a Whitelighter and is quite powerful. She stays inside most of the time. Cooking, cleaning. That stuff.  
  
Eriol (The kind loving Leo. lol): Eriol is a whitelighter. He also has powers like the charmed ones. He is married to Tomoyo which he loves dearly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
"Talking"  
  
------Scene Change-------  
  
*****Re caps and Flashbacks******  
  
IThoughts/i  
  
~Spells~  
  
*Actions and stuff*  
  
(*Authors Notes*)  
  
.:.Teleportation.:. (Their teleporting looks like blue sparkles)  
  
^_^ - Faces!  
  
12345 - numbers (hehe)  
  
ABCDE letters (haha)  
  
Hello - words (No, I don't your stupid. Just to let non smart people know)  
  
If there's anything else, I'll let you know.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own or direct the episode Charmed. I also do not own CSS.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ---------  
  
Chapter 1: Council Chambers and Finding a Home  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------Council Chambers---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It is time my charmed ones. You will be sent to Earth where you can stop the Dark Demons from getting the 12 spirits. Your duty is to capture them all before the dark side does. The 12 spirits combined will create the 'Element Staff' which is believed to be the most powerful weapon in the universe. But in the wrong hands can create total chaos. Do you understand?" Mistress Niakumi said strictly. Making sure the witches heard every word and information that she had to give them.  
  
"Yes Mistress" said Sakura.  
  
"Good. Now I want all 4 of you including Eriol to watch out and be careful. There are others who want the spirits. Don't let your guard down either."  
  
"Yes Mistress" The 4 said all at once.  
  
"Goodbye my charmed ones. Have a safe journey." Mistress Niakumi waved goodbye to the 4 as they transported to Earth.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------In the City-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol had teleported to a city where there were lots of cars and houses. Many people walked past the four and looked at them strangely.  
  
"Um guys, where the heck are we?" Sakura asked. Turning around to look at her surroundings.  
  
"It appears to be a city" Eriol said.  
  
"We know it's a city Eriol" Tomoyo said annoyed.  
  
"Hmm..looks like where in Brookside Ave." Meiling said looking at a sign. At least she knew where they were.  
  
"Well we better find a nice place to live." Sakura had walked ahead while the others were talking. She was heading to a nearby neighborhood. The others followed along.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------10 minutes later-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After what seemed like an hour to them which was actual only 10 minutes, they found a nice empty spot between 2 houses.  
  
"This will do" Tomoyo pointed to the empty space.  
  
"How exactly are we going to build a house?" Meiling asked.  
  
"With magic of course! What do you think?" Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Who will do the honors?" Eriol asked from behind the laughing Tomoyo.  
  
"Hmmm. Good question. How about you Sakura? You haven't done much of anything." Meiling said.  
  
"You haven't done anything either you know" Sakura glared at Meiling. Sakura decided to cast a spell to make a house appear. Sakura chanted a spell and a glowing ball of energy appeared in her hands. She threw the ball of energy on the hard soil of the empty lot. A bright yellow light spread through the air and started to create parts of the house automatically. After 3 minutes, a house had appeared in front of their eyes.  
  
"Wow, you sure did a good job in making our new home." Tomoyo awed in amazement.  
  
The house was very big. It had reddish brown bricks. A white garage and lots of windows. There were perfectly carved stone steps leading to the beautifully crafted door. There was a beautiful garden up front with lots of flowers. Cherry Blossoms, Roses, Tulips, Iris's, Peach Blossom, Corn Flower and you name it.  
  
After the 4 finished staring at the house with their mouths wide opened, they saw a neighbor look out by their windows and looked shocked at what he saw. "Oh no." Meiling said  
  
"Quick Eriol! Think up a spell so no one remember seeing this happen! And hurry!" Tomoyo said panicking.  
  
"Your wish is at my command" Eriol bowed. Eriol started to mutter a spell.  
  
~Let those who see become asleep and remember nothing happened~  
  
A white mist had surrounded the whole neighborhood causing everyone to fall asleep and forget that Sakura had used magic.  
  
"Thanks Eriol. Why not go inside our new home? We got lots to do anyways." Sakura walked up the stone steps and opened the door to their new home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- Inside the House------------------------------------------------------------ -----------  
  
"Whoa. This looks so pretty!" Tomoyo said going starry eyed.  
  
"I agree" Smiled Meiling.  
  
"Not bad" Smirked Eriol looking at himself in the mirror.  
  
"We should go pick out our rooms!" Sakura shouted excitedly.  
  
"Yah! I want the biggest room!" They all said together. They all glared at each other. Then they all raced towards the upstairs bedrooms.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------- Upstairs-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Haha! I got the biggest room!" Eriol shouted in victory.  
  
"Only because you went ahead of us and plus your fat self nearly squashed us to death." Meiling muttered with zombie eyes.  
  
"Hey! I'm not fat! For your information, you nearly pushed me off the stairs." Eriol argued.  
  
"Did not!" Meiling shouted.  
  
"Did too!" Eriol shouted back.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Ha! You agree then!" Eriol smirked at the mad Meiling.  
  
"Grrrr. That trick never works." Meiling death glared at Eriol.  
  
"Stop fighting now! The both of you! You are acting like 2 year olds! Who cares who got the biggest room! We have a place to sleep at least! Unless you want to sleep outside for all I care!" Shouted a ticked off Tomoyo.  
  
"I agree with her. We shouldn't be fighting. We are on a mission remember? Now let's get something to eat. I'm starved" Sakura said.  
  
"Fine" Meiling said. Turning away from Eriol.  
  
"Fine" Eriol said. Doing the exact same thing.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------Kitchen------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mmmm. This is good Tomoyo." Eriol said with his mouth full of food.  
  
"-_-U. When will you learn your manners?" Questioned Meiling.  
  
"I already have, unlike you." Eriol said.  
  
"Oh shut up." Meiling said.  
  
"Make me." Eriol said back.  
  
"I will." Meiling smirked.  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" Eriol said.  
  
"Oh I will" Meiling smiled evilly.  
  
"Here we go again" sighed Sakura.  
  
"We should go to bed." Tomoyo tip toed upstairs silently.  
  
"I agree" Sakura followed her.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------2 hours later....--------------------------------------------------------  
  
*still fighting*  
  
Sakura was having a hard time sleeping with all that racket downstairs. So she decided to go downstairs to shut their yapping. Tomoyo was thinking the same since she couldn't sleep either with her husband shouting and her sister shouting back. They both tiptoed out of their rooms. It was dark so they couldn't see anything. Tomoyo and Sakura bumped into each other.  
  
"Ahh." Tomoyo shouted but was stopped.  
  
"Shhh. It's only me." Sakura whispered.  
  
"Oh thank Kami it's you" Tomoyo said relieved.  
  
"Who were you expecting anyways?" Sakura smiled. Then started to laugh.  
  
"We should go and stop Eriol and Meiling's arguing."  
  
"I agree. I have no clue to why they are fighting and why are they shouting for so long. By now they should've lost their voices" Sakura said.  
  
.:.They Both Teleport to the Kitchen.:.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------Kitchen----------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
O_O!!!!!  
  
"What the HELL is going on in here!!!!!!" Sakura shouted.  
  
There was a huge mess in the kitchen. Looks like the two were having a giant food fight.  
  
*meep* the two run and hide.  
  
"HOLY! LOOKED LIKE A TORNADO RIPPED THROUGH THE KITCHEN! NOOOOOOO! NOT MORE CLEANING!" Tomoyo shouted in shock.  
  
"WHO EVER MADE THIS MESS BETTER CLEAN IT UP OR NO MORE FOOD!" said a pissed off Sakura.  
  
"She/He did it!" They both said pointing at each other.  
  
"o_O+ (I twitching and vein popping lol) I don't care who did it! Someone did it and I know it was the 2 of you! No sleep until everything is finished! And I better not hear you fighting!" Tomoyo said angrily.  
  
"Yes madam" they both murmured.  
  
Starts to clean the kitchen. They glare at each other from time to time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Bad. Very bad. Short. Very short. Like I care!!! I have horrible story typing. It'll be better the next chappie. Anywas, here are little bits on the characters:  
  
Sakura: -Age: 21  
  
-Charmed Witch  
  
Tomoyo: -Age: 20  
  
-Pregnant for 3 months  
  
-Charmed Witch  
  
Meiling: -Age: 21  
  
-Charmed Witch  
  
Eriol: -Age: 25  
  
-Married to Tomoyo for 3 years.  
  
-Whitlighter  
  
Um.Just to let you know, Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling are sisters.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think.If you think it's bad then I don't care cause I already know it's bad.  
  
¤Spirit Angel Goddess¤ 


End file.
